Problem: In her geometry class, Vanessa took 6 tests. Her scores were 78, 90, 88, 85, 97, and 90. What was her average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $78 + 90 + 88 + 85 + 97 + 90 = 528$ Her average score is $528 \div 6 = 88$.